Je te retrouverais Papa !
by WolfFinger
Summary: Mise dans un couvent depuis sa plus tendre enfance Eva va tous faire pour retrouver son père, fameux pirate, et ce sera avec l'aide d'un équipage qui n'est pas inconnu, et si en plus les sentiments s'emmêlent ? Sa donne ceci ... Eva x ?


Disclamer : Eva, sir Simon Kinberg et l'île sur laquelle ils se trouvent m'appartient sinon le reste je pense que vous savez à qui il appartient ! Non ? …

paring : OC x ? (un indice ? C'est juste … The BG ce mec /BAVE/)

Rating : M (scène de torture et peut-être Lemon à suivre qui sait?)

auteur : WolfFinger

Note : Voilà voilà ma première Fanfic, j'ai le gros défaut d'abandonner ce que je commence, mais je vous promets que je vais faire un effort ! Sauf si ça vous plaît pas T_T /MODE SAD ACTIVED/

Bwef, let's go to One Piece !

« ATTRAPEZ-LA ! » cria une voix forte et désagréable, qu'Eva ne connaissait que trop bien, malheureusement .

La jeune fille courait à en perde haleine dans les rues de la ville, elle regardait de temps à autre derrière elle, ses assaillants la suivaient toujours elle commençait vraiment à fatiguer quand une idée lui vint à l'esprit . Elle tourna la tête sur la gauche et vit un balcon qui semblait à une hauteur raisonnable pour pouvoir s'en servir d'échelle et enfin atteindre les toits, c'est seulement sur ceux-ci qu'Éva serait sûre à 100% que ses suiveurs ne pourraient la rattraper .  
C'est alors qu'avec une souplesse égale à celle d'un chat elle s'agrippa de sa main droite à la rambarde du balcon puis posa son pied sur celle-ci pour prendre l'élan qui l'amènerait au toit.

Elle continua sa course effrainer sur un terrain qui lui était familier, souvent la nuit quand elle réussissait à s'échapper de la surveillance des sœurs elle partait sur les toits de sa prison faite de prière et de punitions toute les plus tordue les unes que les autres, elle ne comptait plus les jours qu'elle avait passés dans l'étouffoir, elle essayait d'oublier toute ces atrocités mais rien ni faisait jamais, ça la hantait, si bien qu'au moins une fois par mois elle s'échappait de cet infâme endroit, elle allait jusqu'à la plage et regardait l'horizon en souhaitant de toute son âme que son père viendrait la chercher, son père était un fameux pirate, respecté par tous ses confrères, alors que Eva n'était encore qu'une enfant son père et sa mère se sont fait attaquer par la marine, son père fut arrêter pour piraterie et sa mère pour complice de piraterie, la marine ne sachant que faire de l'enfant l'envoya alors dans cette espèce de couvent s'apparentant tout de même plus à une secte, c'est quand elle eut 6 ans qu'on lui raconta la veriter, sa mère était morte en prison, et son « abominable » père quant à lui à réussit à se faire la malle grâce à son équipage qui l'avait sauvé quelques heures avant son exécution. Eva, bien qu'elle posât la question plus d'une fois, n'a jamais su qui était son père, un vil pirate, c'est tout ce qu'elle savait, mais ça ne lui suffisait pas, c'est pour toute c'est raisons qu'elle tente chaque mois de s'enfuir, et en regardant l'horizon elle attend, attend encore, et quand le petit matin arrive, elle repart en traînant les pieds vers le couvent appréhendant la semaine d'étouffoir qu'elle recevra pour punition et les nombreux coups de fouet qui lui scieront une nouvelle fois le dos, ses plaies n'avaient jamais le temps de cicatriser ici, jamais …

Sa y ait la plage pointait le bout de son nez, Eva eut un léger, très léger sourire elle dévala la dune de sable qui rattachait le toit d'une vielle baraque au sol et toujours en courant elle retira ses chaussures qu'elle garda dans sa main droite et mit ses pieds dans l'eau jusqu'au mollet. Elle regarda derrière elle, les gardes du couvents ne la trouvait pas, comme à chaque fois ! Puis elle détourna sont regards vers la vaste étendue d'eau qui se trouvait devant elle, qu'est-ce qu'elle aimerait, un jour, partir au delà de la limite de l'horizon elle aimerait prendre la mer, avec son père si possible, elle aimerait s'éloigner d'ici, de se monde, de son monde …

Elle s'assit sur un rocher les pieds toujours dans l'eau. Eva était plutôt grande, elle n'était pas particulièrement jolie, même si elle pouvait l'être, en effets les vêtements qu'elle portait ne la mettait pas particulièrement en valeur, elle portait un sweat-shirt bleu à capuche, un long jean noire avec des chaussures noires très fines ressemblant à si méprendre a des chaussons de gymnastique, son visage est banale, elle a les cheveux châtains qui lui arrivaient aux omoplates, des lunettes de vue à bordure noire, des yeux marrons presque noire, se n'était franchement pas le genre de fille où les gens se retournait pour la suivre du regards, surtout que quand elle mettait sa capuche beaucoup pensais que c'était un garçon .

Les heures passaient beaucoup trop vite pour Eva elle regardait la mer avec les yeux qui commençait à la piquer, son père ne viendra pas … «Peut-être le mois prochain» se dit elle en soupirant, alors en traînant des pieds elle pris le chemin du retour un bref coup d'œil en arrière pour s'assurer qu'un bateau n'était pas arriver pendant qu'elle se levait, mais non, rien, nada …

Elle arriva alors au couvent la mère supérieure l'attendait sur le pas de la porte un regard sévère poser sur notre petite fugueuse .

« - Tu es une honte pour ce couvent jeune fille !

- Je sais ...

- Une semaine d'étouffoir et 5 coups de fouet !

- Je sais ...

- Ah oui ? Tu sais tous ?

- Je connais vos châtiments par cœur ma sœur .

- Ah oui ?! Pour ton insolence tu prendra 5 coups de fouets en plus ! File maintenant avant que je décide de t'en donner plus !

- Bien ma sœur ... »

_**POV Eva**_

Je la tuerais cette peau de vache, je l'écorcherais vive, je planterais sa tête sur une pique et donnerais le reste de son corps aux charognards ! En attendant je ne suis qu'une prisonnière condamné à la souffrance, j'ai 17 ans depuis une semaine seulement, encore un an à tenir Eva, juste un an … Tu peux le faire ! Je te jure que tu peux le faire ! Sans que je le veuille une larme réussit à s'échapper de mon œil et coule le long de ma joue, très vite je l'essuie d'un revers de manche, on a pas le droit de pleurer ici, juste de souffrir en silence, je l'ai appris à mes dépends quand j'étais plus jeune, je n'avais que 6 ans quand j'ai passer mon premier jour à l'étouffoir, on ma enfermer dans cette boite en pleins soleil, pendant toute une journée, sans eau ni nourriture, la chaleur y était atroce je suffoquais j'ai cru mourir pendant cette atroce puniton …

Mais … Maintenant que je m'étais endurcie ils n'hésitaient pas une seconde à mit laisser une semaine entière, avec un verre d'eau tout les jours, des plaies fraîchement ouverte à coup de fouet et pas une miette de pain à manger.

Sa ne me décourageait pas ! Au contraire chaque minute que je passais dans cet enfers je la consacrais à raviver ma soif de liberté mon envie de partir le plus loin possible de cet endroit !

J'arrivais devant la salle des pêchers, la salle ou m'attendais un homme, l'homme qui dirigeait se couvent, Sir Kinberg, de son prénom Simon, Simon Kinberg l'objet le plus courant de mes cauchemars, celui qui faisait claquer avec tant de sadisme son fouet sur moi, quelques fois quand il avait envie d'être encore plus distrait il accrochait des clous au bout de son fouet sa le faisait bien rire de voir ma peau se déchirer de parts en parts, et même dans c'est moments je n'avais pas le droit de pleurer, juste de me taire et d'endurer la souffrance en silence, triste vie n'est-ce pas ?

Et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception alors que j'entrais dans cette salle de damnation je le vit, l'homme qui se trouvait devant moi portait un costume noire, comme son âme, il avait un cigare dans la bouche, les cheveux gris plaquer en arrière, il était sûrement considérer comme un bel homme par les femmes du village, moi je le voyais comme un monstre, un monstre de cruauté, droit comme un « i » un sourire sur les lèvres il me dit

« - Pile à l'heure pour notre rendez-vous, je commence à mis faire, chaque mois à la même heure... N'en a tu pas assez de tous cela ? »

Je ne répondit rien, je m'avançais juste vers le poteau où deux sœurs viennent m'accrocher les mains à chaque extrémités je ne reconnus pas l'une d'entre elle, sûrement une nouvelle, nous allons voire si elle supporte la vue d'une femme qui se fait battre par un directeur sanguinaire …

« -Regarde moi sa … Tu ne porte même pas la tenue réglementaire … Pourtant je suis sûr que les robes de rendrait plus belle .

- Je croyais que la beauté n'était que matériel ? »

Le premier coup de fouet vint me frapper, le premier et le dernier sont souvent les plus douloureux je retint un léger cris mais mes yeux ne disait plus rien, il n'affichait plus aucune expression, comme si la douleur leurs était trop connus pour en être surpris. La jeune fille que j'avais remarquer me regardait avec une expression tellement apeurer, je lui fit un mince sourire pour la rassurer en quelques sorte mais un nouveaux coup vint me lacérer le dos, je sentis le sang couler le long de mon dos, je posais alors ma tête contre le poteau et fermais les yeux, plus que 8 coups et c'était finit, je pouvais le faire, je l'avais déjà fais je pouvais le refaire, même si sa ferais tellement rire le directeur si je mourrait sous ses coups de fouets, il en serait si heureux …

Troisième coups, mon dos se contracta une nouvelle fois, mais encore une fois aucun son ne sortit, sa semblait excessivement énerver le directeur qui frappait de plus en plus fort cherchant, je le vois bien, ma douleur, mais je ne lui ferais pas se plaisir !

Quatrième, cette fois-ci mon corps n'eut aucune réaction, la douleur étais peut-être bien là mais rien ne le prouvait vraiment, pas même un cris retenus, rien du tout, j'eus même un sourire et le directeur ne manqua pas de le remarquer, et je l'entendit siffler de colère,

le cinquième coup fut bien plus douloureux car je crois qu'il y mit toute sa force, je ne disais toujours rien et se fut pareil pour le sixième, septième, huitième ainsi que le neuvième, par contre je ne pu en dire autant pour le dixième, je l'entendit se rapprocher de moi puis un frisson parcourut mon échine quand il posa sa main moite sur mon cou, il approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille et me murmura

« - Je vois bien ton petit jeu jeune fille et sa ne me plaît pas du tout, mais vraiment pas du tout, sa me met même en colère, et je vais t'apprendre ce que sa fais de me mettre en colère ... »

il lâcha mon cou et se tourna vers la sœur qui me regardait avec toujours le même regard horrifié

« -Vous ! Dit il à son encontre, donnez moi le fouet spécial très vilaine fille ... »

La jeune fille acquiesça et partit dans une autre pièce pour revenir quelques seconde plus tard avec le fameux fouet à clou dans les bras son teint blanchit instantanément, le directeur la remercier et elle repris sa place, sauf que cette fois si ses yeux étaient fermer elle ne voulait sûrement pas assisté à l'éfusion de sang qu'il allait avoir et sincèrement … Moi non plus …

Le fouet me lacéra littéralement le dos, le sang qui s'écoulait de mon dos se fit plus rapide et en plus grande quantité, je fut obliger de me mordre la lévre pour ne pas hurler ma douleur, et c'est avec un sourire victorieux que le directeur sortit de la pièce, sa tache était accomplie, il m'avais punis, il m'avait fais souffrir, il avait gagné, malheureusement …

Les deux sœurs se rapproche de moi et me détache, la nouvelle qui était aussi la plus jeune le fit avec plus de douceur et en faisant bien attention à ne pas toucher mes blessures, l'autre, quant à elle, avait l'habitude de s'occuper de moi dans ce genre de situation, et ce fut elle qui m'enferma dans cette boite, je ne pouvait tenir dedans allongé seulement, environs 60 centimètres de haut pour 1m60 de long je fut obliger de me recroquevillé légèrement sur moi-même pour tenir.

Au moins ici, je pouvais pleurer …

wouala, wouala, oui oui c'est triste, mais je vis avec, sa sera plus gay quand nos amis arriverons enfin bwef je vous laisse me dire si vous aimez ou pas que je sache si je dois vraiment m'accrocher ou laisser ma paresse l'emporter ,

Je vous pris d'excuser mes fautes d'orthographe quand j'aurais le temps je les corrigerais ( :


End file.
